Halloween Michael in Manhatten
by Zombie
Summary: Michael Myers takes a trip to Manhatten, and it's down to Dr Loomis's son, Jake, to figure out what he's doing there. FINISHED!!!
1.

I found this recently, which is a fanfic i started ages ago, but never bothered continuing. I decided to upload it because I found this section, and it's fairly empty. I've only just started this story, so don't be too harsh yet. It should get better. It's set after H20, but I don't know anything about Halloween 8, or seen 3 and 6, so if some things don't make sense, ignore it. Feedback will be apreciated!  
  
  
HALLOWEEN - MICHAEL IN MANHATTEN  
  
  
29th October 2001 :   
Time : 23:46  
Manhattan subway station  
  
The tube station was dark and silent. It nearly always was, the only time when the place was alive was when the trains stopped to let the passengers off. And that only lasted about 5 minutes. The streets of Manhattan weren't much different. People didn't often venture out at night. Not in this part of the city. Bad folks roam the streets. Thieves, gangsters, murderers. And the cops didn't do a lot. They couldn't do a lot. If someone reported an assault, odds are by the time they reached the person, they had already been killed.  
Lance Royterman lay in the corner of the station, propped up against the cold wall. He had no home, and stayed where he was, managing to scrounge the odd bit of change from passers by. He clutched his whisky bottle which he had bought after just over a week of saving.  
The next train came to a stand-still, the doors opened, and some of the passengers stepped off and walked quickly out of the station to get a cab, or they had someone waiting to give them a lift. Nobody dropped any money on the ground in front of the beggar. This didn't surprise him. Not many people did. He watched them disappear up the steps. He watched as they all left.  
Except for one person. Lance couldn't see him properly, he could only make out his silhouette. The man didn't move. He just stared at Lance. "What?" the poor man asked to the figure. "What are you looking at?" The figure didn't speak. Lance coughed, then heaved himself up to his feet with great effort. He looked at the figure.  
It had vanished. Lance staggered over to where it had been. "Hey, hey! Where did you go?" he asked. "I haven't finished with you, you bastard!" In the distance, he heard the next train approaching. He shrugged, turned around and walked to where he was laying a moment ago. He managed one step, then almost walked straight into the figure. It startled him, made him take a step back. Lance looked at the figure. It was enveloped in darkness.  
It took a step towards him. This startled Lance even more. "Don't come near me, son." he warned. The figure took another step. "I'll mess you up bad. You hear me?" he asked. The figure, still silent, took another stepped. Lance could hear the train still, only now the sound was getting louder. Closer.  
The figure took another step. Before Lance could say another word, the figure gripped his neck and squeezed. Lance struggled to get free, but whoever was holding him was to strong. The figure lifted Lance off the ground. In a fit of panic, Lance tried to call for help, but no words came from his mouth. He grabbed at the person's face and pulled at it, when suddenly the figure threw him into the tracks. Lance felt something in his hand, then suddenly the train smashed straight into him as it slowed down to let the passengers off.  
  
30th October 2001 :  
Time : 00:53  
Manhattan subway station  
HALLOWEEN EVE  
  
Lieutenant Charles Lopez walked down the stairs of the subway, along with his partner, Howard Wilson. They walked over to the group of officers at the side of the platform. Some where in the tracks, the train was stopped over an hour ago, the driver had noticed someone fall in front of it just as it was stopping. He also reported a tall man exiting the station when he'd stopped the train, but couldn't make him out.  
"Alright, what happened?" Lopez asked. One of the officers turned around.  
"Well, we can safely say he was pushed." said the young officer.  
"How can you be certain?" asked Wilson.  
"Well," said the officer turning around and picking up an evidence bag containing a white mask, "He was holding this. Well, his arm was, anyway. Must've been the guy the driver saw when he stopped."  
"Yeah, that's the most probable answer." Lopez said. "Any other clues as to the identity of this mystery man?"  
"Yeah, one." the officer told him. "In the mask is a ticket. It's where the mask was purchased. It says Haddensfield, Illinois."  
"Good work." Wilson said. "Hey, I think I've heard of that place before,"  
"Maybe. We'll check it out at the station. Thanks for your help." Lopez said, then they walked out of the station to their car.  
  
Time : 09:32  
Federal Bureau of Investigation building,  
Chicago  
  
Agent Jake Loomis walked into his office and sat down at his desk. He checked the messages on his phone. None. He turned on his computer. He pressed random buttons on the keyboard, then sat back in his chair. Agent Daniel Cave walked in and dropped a case assignment dossier on the desk. "We got a new case, buddy." he said. Loomis sighed, then picked it up.  
"What is it about?" he asked, and opened the file. He looked at the photos of what once was a man, but now looked more like a tomato salad painting the wall and tracks of a tube station. "Eww, lovely."  
"Yeah. It's in Manhattan. We've gotta find the killer." Cave told him. Loomis turned the page and suddenly looked at one of the photos. It was of a white mask. Loomis recognized it almost immediately. He saw the mask was from Haddensfield, Illinois.  
"I know who it was." Loomis said, almost instantly.  
"Really? Who?" Cave asked, surprised at his partner's new talent of solving a case in three seconds.  
"Michael Myers. He's back." Loomis told him. Cave sighed.  
"Myers is dead. That Strode woman, Laurie Strode, she lopped his head off with an axe. He's dead."  
"No, no... he's not dead. My father, who was his doctor since Myers was six years old, tried to kill him before. Lots of times. Myers was shot with enough lead to drop a herd of elephants, Blew up, buried, poisoned, fallen at least a floor each time they met, ran over and had seven shades of shit knocked out of him. He didn't die then, so why would he have been killed 2 years ago?"  
Daniel sighed and shrugged. "OK, if it is Myers, which is impossible, what the hell's he doing in Manhattan?"  
"I have no idea." Jake answered, his voice quieter from his lack of understanding his father had of the maniac.  
"Well then. It's probably some psycho pretending to be him. You know, to scare people."  
"Why the hell would someone wanna be him?"  
"Like I said, he's a psycho."  
"Well, we'll surely find out soon enough. We better go." Loomis stood up and put his jacket on.  
  
Time : 15:29  
  
Pete Tomlinson walked into his home and sat on the coach. His mother was out shopping, and wouldn't be back for at least an hour. He flicked on the television. A news report was on. It was about a man who had been thrown into the path of an oncoming train in the subway. Pete listened to the man's name. Lance Royterman. Pete didn't know him, so took no notice. He looked at the screen again, this time showing the mask the murderer had been wearing. Pete changed the channel.  
The door knocked. Pete got up and walked over to the door. He opened it.  
"Hi!" said Kylie Black. She was standing in the doorway with Bill Hatcher and Zoe Goldberg. "Can we come in?"  
"Yeah, sure." Pete said. His three friends walked into the house, and Pete closed the door.  
"What're you up to, then?" Bill asked.  
"Not a lot." Pete answered.  
"Ready for tomorrow?" Kylie asked.  
"Yeah." Pete said.  
"Let's see the costume, then." Zoe said. Pete laughed.  
"It's not that great." Pete told her. She shrugged.  
"Let's see it anyway." Pete walked into the next room, then came back moments later with a wolfman outfit and mask.  
"Hey, nice!" Bill said.  
"Aren't we a bit old for costumes?" Pete asked, not wanting to look like an idiot at the Halloween party the next day.  
"What do you mean? Of course we're old enough. We are only 16, aren't we?" Bill told him.  
"I suppose. So, where are your costumes?" Pete asked to the other three. Kylie took hers out of her bag. It was a mummy costume.  
"What do you think?" she asked, holding it over her front to give a rough idea how it would look.  
"It's great." Pete said. Kylie smiled at him.  
"I don't have mine here," Zoe said. "I've got some ripped clothes, and I'm gonna be a zombie." Bill pulled out a black trench coat and pants, and a white mask. Pete recognized it.  
"Hey, that's just like the one they found with that man in the subway this morning." he said. Bill looked confused. So did the others.  
"What man?" Kylie asked.  
"What? Haven't you seen the news?" Pete asked them. They shook their heads. Pete picked up the newspaper. He looked through it until he found what he was looking for. "Look." he said, showing them the article. It had three photos, one was the subway. Police were investigating there. The other was a photo of the dead man, and the other was of the mask found at the scene. Bill looked at his mask again.  
"Oh, yeah. It does look the same." he said. "Wow."  
"Well, we're gonna go back to mine to get some things ready." Zoe said. "C'mon, Kylie." she said, pulling her friends sleeve.  
"OK." Kylie said. "See you tomorrow." she said, smiling at Pete. Bill closed the door behind them. He walked over to Pete.  
"So, then." he said. "Are you gonna do it tomorrow?"  
"Do what?"  
"Ask Kylie out."  
"I don't know..."  
"Oh, come on. She's crazy about you, can't you see that?"  
"Y'think?"  
"Yeah, most definitely!"  
"Well, all right. Maybe."  
"Maybe?"  
"And if you're wrong, I'll kill you."  
"You'll try." They laughed, then walked into the kitchen. Bill opened the fridge. "Hey, why haven't you got anything to eat?"  
"I have, look." Pete told him, pointing to the things in the fridge. "Food. There. Right in front of you."  
"Yeah, but I meant something nice to eat, and quick to make."  
"Oh," Pete said. "Make a sandwich then."  
"Nah, I'll have one of these instead." Bill said, and took a cake bar out of the multipack. Pete did the same. 


	2. Halloween Eve

  
  
  
  
Time : 17:15  
Manhattan  
  
Jake Loomis was at the wheel of the car, and Daniel Cave sat beside him. He watched the roads thoughtfully. "Do you know where the police precinct here is?" Daniel asked.  
"I got a pretty good idea." Jake replied. He turned the car round the corner to see another deserted street. "Pretty quiet around here. Not what I expected." Daniel looked around the street, trying to spot someone.  
"Pity really. We could've asked someone for directions." Jake laughed slightly.  
"We'll find it in a minute. I think it's near." Jake told his partner. Daniel wound down the window and took a cigarette out of it's packet, then placed the butt in his mouth. He fumbled around in his pocket for his lighter. Jake looked at him from the corner of his eye and flicked the cigarette out of Daniel's mouth, out of the window. Daniel watched as Jake did this.  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Daniel asked, baffled as to why Jake decided to do what he did.  
"Don't smoke in my car." Jake replied bluntly.  
"I had the window open!" Daniel retaliated.  
"Don't smoke. Give up. Those things'll kill you." Jake insisted.  
"Keep fucking around like that and I'll kill you." Daniel stated.  
"Stop bitching. Look, there it is." Jake said, pointing. The police precinct was halfway down the road. Jake turned the car into the car park, and the two got out. They walked over to the precinct, walking through the front of the building.  
  
Time : 17:18  
Harold's Corner Shop  
Manhattan  
  
Harold looked around his deserted shop, waiting for someone to walk in and buy at least something to make the day less boring. He leaned on the counter, looking at the cash register. He'd opened it twice that day.   
The phone in the back room rang. Harold left the counter and walked into the back room. He picked up the phone and lifted it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked.  
"Hey dad." his son, Bill, said. "I won't be back until about midday tomorrow, ok?" Harold rolled his eyes. He knew it was pointless arguing.  
"Sure, ok. Behave yourself, y'hear?" Harold replied.  
"I will." Bill told him.  
Harold heard the faint tinkering sound of the bell.  
"Someone's just come in." Harold explained. "I've gotta go now."  
"Ok, dad. Bye." Bill replied, and Harold put down the phone. He quickly walked into the main shop to greet his customer.  
The shop was empty still. Harold looked around for whoever walked in, but saw nobody. Maybe they were hiding. Harold walked out from behind the counter and down one of the isles, looking either side of it. Nobody was there. He shrugged, and returned to his post. He walked behind the counter, then noticed something missing. The cash register.  
Harold turned around quickly to phone the police, but was stopped by somebody smashing the cash register into his face with such a force the front of his skull imploded in a mash of blood and bone and muscle.  
  
Time : 17:19  
New York Police Department  
New York  
  
"Michael who?" Lieutenant Charles Lopez asked after the FBI agent Jake Loomis told him who he thought the killer was.  
"Myers." Jake replied. "Michael Myers." Lopez looked at him with an odd glance.  
"Myers was killed two years ago. We've read the report. He was killed by Laurie..." Lopez started to explain.  
"Strode, with an axe through the neck." Jake finished. "I know."  
"Then why are you insisting he's alive and killing now?" Lopez asked, confused.  
"Because Myers isn't human." Jake replied, trying to put it as simple as possible. He knew he'd failed that as soon as the words left his mouth.  
"Say what?" Lopez asked, thinking this guy had flipped.  
"What I mean is, he can't be killed. Not by conventional methods, anyway. If you've read the reports, you'll know he's been shot numerous times, blown up, char-grilled, run over, beaten up, all sorts that any human, no matter how tough, would easily be dead from." Jake explained.  
"I read various reports of Myers' death. My theory is that people are pretending to be this guy." Lopez stated.  
"Well, we do know that there definitely will be more murders unless you stop this guy soon." Daniel said. Lopez looked at him, but didn't say anything.  
"Alright. But this psycho is human, and definitely isn't a zombie." Lopez stated to both of them. "Have you any idea where he'll strike next?"  
"I have a feeling he'll attack mainly teenagers, maybe a select few." Jake explained.  
"Why's that?" Lopez asked.  
"Myers did." Lopez leaned back in his chair and sighed. "If it's not Myers, then it's almost definitely a copycat killer."  
"Fair enough. If I find anything out, I'll call you, and if you find anything, you call me, ok?" Lopez gave in. Jake nodded.  
"Ok." Daniel said, and the two agents walked away from Lopez's desk.  
  
Time : 19:35  
Pete Tomlinson's house  
Manhattan  
  
Pete and Bill were sat in front of the television, playing Tekken 3. They punched at the controller's small buttons frantically, and watched as either character on screen was beaten up by the other. Pete finally beat Bill by making his character step out of the way of Bill's kick and pressing a combination of buttons which kicked Bill's character to death. Pete cheered as the victory screen came up, and Bill fell backwards onto his back in failure.  
"Rematch!" Bill shouted as he fell backwards.  
"You up for more beatings, huh?" Pete replied, confident that he could win again. Bill sat up again and pressed the start button.  
"Gonna whup your ass this time." Bill warned, and the both of them started hammering the buttons. Pete's mom opened the door to his bedroom, and he paused the game.  
"I'm now off." she stated. "You behave yourself tonight, ok?"  
"We will." Pete assured her. "When'll you be back?"  
"Tomorrow." his mom answered. "About five in the afternoon probably" Pete nodded.  
"Ok, see you then." Pete replied, and his mom closed the door again. Bill looked at Pete.  
"House is free then." he stated. Pete nodded."  
"Guess so." he replied.  
"How about we come back here after the party, make the night last longer?" Bill asked, hopeful.  
"Yeah, I don't see why not." Pete answered.  
"Nice one." Bill replied as Pete unpaused the game and pressed his controller hard, resulting in a combo that finished the match. Bill looked at the screen, then at Pete. "That wasn't right." he said, amazed at how Pete managed to do what he did. Pete shrugged.  
"You're just shit at the game, that's all." Pete told him. He stood up, and walked out of his room. Bill jumped up and followed him.  
  
Time : 21:04  
Alleyway at 32nd Street  
Manhattan  
  
Four youths, about 18 or 19, were standing around a metal barrel, feeling the warmth from the flames. All were smoking, and wearing chains, long hooded sweaters, sneakers. Thugs. Another boy walked down the dark alley towards them, dragging a unconscious woman along with him. He reached the rest of his group, and threw the woman against the wall. "Look what I found." he mocked as they all looked at the woman. She murmured as she slid down the wall, blood covered the side of her white shirt.  
"You took her money?" another boy asked.  
"Yeah." replied the leader figure. He threw the boy the purse. "Count it." The woman looked up at the boys, and tried to scream. One of the boys quickly knelt in front of her and covered her mouth with his hand.  
"Shhhh..." he whispered. "You'll wake the neighborhood." He laughed, as did the other boys, as the woman looked at them with wide, terrified eyes. As the boys were laughing, a large, rusted pole burst straight through the boy on the far right's chest. He screamed as his killer tossed him into the air and down the alley like a skewered rag doll.  
The other boys turned around as a large man in a white mask faced them. "Little early for halloween, ain't it?" the leader taunted as he pulled out his gun and fired a bullet into the man's gut. The man reeled back slightly, but didn't seem to feel the pain. He didn't even groan as the bullet punched through his stomach.  
The leader fired again, hitting the man in the shoulder. Still nothing much happened, and the leader fired continuously into his body. Finally, the man was flung back into some boxes and trash bags. He didn't move. Without speaking, the leader and another boy walked over to the body, as the other two stood by the woman, who was still leaning against the wall in shock.  
The leader bent down and slowly went to pull off the man's mask. Suddenly, it's hand gripped his wrist tight. The leader screamed in pain as the man in the white mask crushed his wrist, snapping the bones loudly, and blood oozed out of the gaps between it's fingers. With his other hand, the man grabbed the second boys face and tightened his grip. the boy screamed as his skull cracked and crushed under the enormous pressure. The man flung the dead boy's body backwards, hitting another thug.  
The leader punched the masked man in the face with his free hand, and the masked man looked at him. The leader swung again, but the man caught his punch, and snapped his hands backwards, twisted, and ripped it clean of his wrist. The leader howled at the incredible pain, and the man stabbed the boy in the face with the bone sticking out of the bottom of his dismembered hand.  
The other two thugs decided not to mess with this man, and quickly fled down the alleyway. The woman looked on as the man stood up and pushed the dead leader to one side. He looked at her in the eyes, and slowly walked over to her. The woman tried screaming again, but this time she was to petrified to make a sound, or even move a muscle. 


	3. The Start of a Night of Terror

Time : 01:16  
Alleyway at 32nd Street  
Manhattan  
HALLOWEEN  
  
Jake and Daniel walked down the dark alleyway, which was now covered in police tape and lit up with artificial lighting. Lopez looked up from the body in the trash and walked over to them. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked them, glancing at the next body along.  
"We got here as soon as possible." Daniel answered. "It's about one in the damn morning."  
"Halloween." Jake added. "We can expect a lot more of this if Myers is alive."  
"Right now I don't care. I got four dead bodies down here, and it's not pretty." Lopez replied.  
"Who have we got?" Jake asked, looking down at the man leaned up against the wall.  
"Three of these guys have done time before. Not exactly crying about it." Lopez answered, pointing at three of the bodies. "There's also a woman over there. Someone somehow managed to shove an empty beer can straight through her face. So we can't tell who it is."  
"Through her face?" Daniel asked. "Jesus. That must've taken some strength." Jake walked past Lopez, and towards the body bag in the center of the alleyway.  
"You don't want to see it, trust me." Lopez called. Jake ignored him and unzipped the black bag to look at the corpse. As Lopez had said, a beer can was lodged firmly into the woman's skull, taking the place of what should have been her face.  
"Christ." Jake murmured, covering the head back up. "This was him. We've got basically 23 hours to find him, stop him and figure out a way to destroy him."  
"This wasn't some ghost." Lopez argued. "It was a man, maybe more.  
"Look at her face." Jake replied calmly. "You're trying to tell me one man did this?"  
"Maybe a drug user." Daniel stated. Lopez nodded.  
"Whoever it was, we are going to find him and either bust him or kill him."  
"You can't do either, I keep telling you!" Jake shouted. "I know who killed these people, and I'm going to find out how to stop him, with or without your help."  
"Fine." Lopez replied. "Let's say it is Myers, but lets do something now instead of arguing! Now, do you have any idea where he'll be going?"  
"Do you know of any large parties tonight? Teenagers?" Jake asked him. Lopez shook his head.  
"No. There's bound to be a lot though." he replied.  
"Then I think we'd better find out what he's doing here." Jake stated. "We'll see you at the precinct later." he added, then him and Daniel walked back to the car. Lopez watched them leave the crime scene, then walked over to another body.  
  
Time : 07:55  
Pete Tomlinson's house  
Manhattan  
  
The alarm rang out, waking Pete from his sleep. He yawned, then looked around. He groaned, then sat up, before getting out of bed and start getting dressed. Before he could get changed, he heard the phone ring. He remembered his mother was out, so quickly ran down the stairs and answered it. "Hello?" he said, sitting on the bottom step.  
"Hey, we're now gonna come over, ok?" Bill told him. "We'll be there in about half an hour."  
"Ok then." Pete replied. "See you in a bit." He hung up, and ran back upstairs. He walked into his room and grabbed some clothes, quickly putting them on. Halfway through dressing, he walked back down the stairs and opened a cupboard. He stared into it for a while, before finally pulling out a packet of potato chips. He opened it, and stuffed a handful into his mouth, then returned to his room to finish dressing.  
Pete was sitting on the couch watching television when the doorbell rang. He jumped up and opened the door. A man in complete black and a white mask stared at him. He didn't move at all. Pete jumped back, and Bill pulled off the mask, laughing.  
"A bit jumpy today, are we?" he mocked, walking in. Zoe was behind him, laughing slightly. Pete closed the door, breathing outwards fairly loudly.  
"You know that's a pretty good way to get your ass kicked." Pete told his friend.  
"Yeah, yeah." Bill replied, sitting down. Zoe sat beside him, leaving Pete with the armchair.  
"Where's Kylie?" Pete asked, trying hard not to show the fact he liked her to Zoe.  
"She's gonna meet us there. She's got stuff to do at her house." Zoe answered. "Why?"  
"Just wondering." Pete replied, looking at the television screen. He could tell Bill was grinning out of view, he knew him too well. "What's going on today anyway? What's with you being here so early?"  
"Gotta buy some drinks and stuff, get ready, all that crap." Bill answered.  
"Ok." Pete said. "Drinks?" Bill pulled a small card from his pocket and showed him.  
"Got my fake I.D." he told him, smiling. Pete nodded.  
"It better work." he stated. Bill replaced the card in his pocket.  
"It will. Trust me." he said, smiling.  
  
Time : 14:25  
New York Police Department  
New York  
  
Jake sat down opposite Lopez at his desk, with Daniel pulling up a chair from nearby. "Take a look at this." he said. He handed a file over to Lopez, who took it without saying anything. He opened it to see a diagram, probably drawn by Jake, and underneath was papers on the history of individual people.  
"What's this?" Lopez asked, still reading it.  
"Look here." Jake told him, pointing at one part of the diagram. "I've been looking into Myers' past. Turns out that he not only had a sister, but a brother as well. He was born after Myers was put away."  
"So he's looking for his brother?" Lopez asked, looking up.  
"He's gonna have trouble, because he's dead. He died just before Myers escaped for the second time, after the alleged death of Laurie Strode."  
"Then what's all this about? How do we find who he's looking for?" Lopez sat back in his chair, thinking this was going nowhere. That the agents were clutching at straws.  
"His brother, Henry Strode, had a son shortly before his death. Pete Tomlinson. Lives right here in New York." Jake answered. Lopez looked at him.  
"Maybe. We'd better find this kid soon." he said, standing up. He took out Pete's section from the file, and looked at the address. He looked at the agents again, who were now stood up. "We don't have all day, come on!" he stated, walking past them. The two agents followed him through the police station, and to the car park.  
  
Time : 19:56  
Youth Center  
Manhattan  
  
Pete, Bill and Zoe stopped just outside the door to the youth center. The halloween party had just started, and the three were all in their costumes. Bill still had his mask off, waiting to enter the building. Pete looked around anxiously. "Where's Kylie?" he asked, not looking at the other two.  
"She should be here." Zoe replied. "Maybe she's already inside."  
"We'll go have a look." Bill stated. "Wait here incase she turns up for a while." he said to Pete. He nodded, and Bill slid the mask over his face. "See you in a minute." he said, and he and Zoe walked into the Youth Center. Pete looked around again, and leaned up against the wall. His wolfman costume was fairly warm, so the cold air of the coming night didn't affect him much, only his face, which was still uncovered.  
"Hi." Kylie's voice came suddenly, almost startling Pete. He looked to his side and saw Kylie dressed in her mummy outfit.  
"Hi." Pete answered. "You look good." he added, then felt stupid for saying it so obviously. She smiled happily at him.  
"Thanks. You too." she replied. Pete smiled slightly back.  
"The others are in there already. Shall we go find them?" he asked. Kylie nodded.  
"Yeah, ok." she answered. Pete led the way into the building, which was becoming steadily busier. They didn't see a tall, shady figure nearby, wearing an almost identical costume to Bill. It didn't move or make any noise as more teenagers walked past it.  



	4. The Hunt Begins

Time : 20:02  
Pete Tomlinson's house  
Manhattan  
  
Jake knocked loudly on the door again, his previous attempt not bringing anyone to answer him. "Hello?" he called through the wooden door, peering through the glass. He turned to the others. "I think the place is empty." he declared.  
"I'll go check the back." Lopez stated, and opened the gate leading to the yard. As he closed it, Jake again banged on the door. still no answer.  
"Maybe he's gone to a party." Daniel said.  
"Maybe." Jake replied, stopping making so much noise. They suddenly heard the door unlock, then it opened, revealing Lopez.  
"House is empty." he explained. Jake and Daniel walked into the house, and they closed the door behind them. "You know I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble if anyone finds out about this." Lopez declared. "We don't have a warrant."  
"Don't worry about it." Jake told him, walking to the phone. He pressed play on the answering machine, and listened to the messages.  
"Jake, this is Bill." said the first message. "Get ready for Halloween, party at the Youth Center. It'll be big." There was a short bleep indicating the message had finished. Jake looked at the other two.  
"That's gotta be where he is." he stated. The other two nodded in agreement, and they all quickly exited the house to the two cars, Daniel getting in Jake's, whilst Lopez used his own. Jake hung his head out of the window. " You lead the way!" he yelled at him. Lopez waved his arm out of the window in acknowledgement, and started up his car.  
  
Time : 20:05  
Youth Center  
Manhattan  
  
A young couple burst through the door to an empty corridor, embracing and kissing. The staggered about for a bit, fairly drunk. They continued holding each other as the swayed down the dark, quiet corridor, laughing as they went.  
They suddenly fell through a door, leading into a large room. It was almost pitch black, and they both stood up and let go of each other. The boy fumbled along the wall for a switch, found it, and turned on the light. The room lit up, showing it was empty of people, and there was a few rows of tables and chairs.  
The girl closed the door quietly, and the boy started kissing her again. She pushed against him, and pushed him onto a table. She climbed up onto him, and he layed down with her on top of him. They didn't notice that a small closet room was open slightly. They also didn't notice it when it opened up more, and a figure walked out, holding a broom in it's hand.   
The girl undid the boy's shirt buttons and started to kiss down his chest. The boy closed his eyes for a few moments as she went, then opened them again. He saw a large, inhuman body standing over them, holding a broom upside down over both of them. He looked at his face, but realized it was a white mask, but his eyes were almost invisible from darkness.  
The boy was about to scream, but the figure rammed his deadly weapon straight through the girl's back, and the boy's stomach. They both let out short cries of pain, which trailed off into their final breaths. The intruder looked at the impaled couple, then walked to the exit of the room, switching off the light as he left.  
  
Bill walked into the slightly darkened corridor with his mask still on. He noticed a figure standing at the other end, looking at him, in exactly the same costume. Bill stood where he was, looking straight back at him. "Nice costume..." he said, trying hard not to make a fool of himself. He got no reply. Bill shook his head slightly and walked into the door next to him, leading to the men's room.  
The figure watched the boy leave his site, then walked down the corridor, and pushed open the door to the restroom. He walked in to see the boy standing against a urinal, taking a piss, with his mask over his hair. The boy turned his head to see him, then returned to make sure he wasn't pissing on his shoes.  
Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his back, but was unable to cry out. He could feel himself rising into the air slightly, and caught a glimpse of his reflection in a nearby mirror. He saw that the masked man had imbedded a knife into his back, and was lifting him up. Before Bill could do anything else, he felt faint, and everything blacked out.  
  
Pete walked over to the bar where Kylie was standing. "You wanna drink?" he asked her, almost shouting over the music. She looked at him, then smiled.  
"Sure." she replied. "I'll have a beer, if you are." Pete nodded, and turned to the bartender.  
"Two beers, mate." he said. The bartender nodded, turned around, then passed him two bottles. Pete pulled out his swiss army knife and used the bottle opener to open them both, and handed one to Kylie. She took it, and looked at Pete. He drunk a mouthful, then looked back at her. "You alright?" he asked her, thinking he'd better say something.  
"I'm fine." she replied, drinking from her bottle. Suddenly, Zoe ran up to them.  
"Have either of you seen Bill?" she asked, looking around slightly.  
"No, not for about ten minutes." Pete answered.  
"Damn." Zoe muttered. "Ok, if you see him, tell me." Pete and Kylie nodded, and Zoe walked away, still looking around.  
"Do you wanna dance?" Kylie suddenly asked. Pete looked back at her, realizing she was talking to him. He nodded.  
"Ok." he replied. She smiled, and put her beer down. He did the same, and they walked onto the dance floor, surrounded by young couples dancing.   
  
The figure stared with inhuman eyes through a glass panel in one of the doors to the main hall. He ignored everyone, except for one couple. In particular, the boy. He'd been looking for him for a while now, and here he was. Michael Myers' mission was almost over. His sister was dead, killed in an accident whilst he was in a coma, he'd killed her daughter after he kidnapped her. Now this boy was the last remaining human with Myers blood in him.  
He stared without blinking as the boy and a girl danced with each other. Myers breathed heavily into his mask, and realized he'd have no problem killing this boy.  



	5. The Rescue

Time : 20:08  
Youth Center  
Manhattan  
  
Lopez skidded his car to a halt outside the youth center, Jake doing the same just behind him. The three men jumped out onto the street, looking around for the killer. There was a few teens on the sidewalk, which Lopez ordered to leave. Without argument, they did, and the three men ran into the building.  
Jake looked around. He couldn't see anybody fitting Myers description. He knew he had to find this Pete Tomlinson before Myers did, or else he would have failed. He looked around frantically, as did Mike and Lopez. Jake pushed his way through people to get to the bar. He leaned towards the barman. "Excuse me!" he yelled, trying to be heard over the music. The barman looked at him. Jake held up the picture of Jake he'd taken from the case file. "Have you seen this boy tonight?"  
"Yeah!" the barman replied. "He's here somewhere." Jake nodded.  
"Thank you!" he yelled, then turned around. He couldn't see him in the room. He walked back to the entrance, where Mike and Lopez where. "Mike, you wait here." he told him. "I need you to keep watch in case Jake leaves, or Myers enters."  
"No problem." Mike replied.  
"Good man. Don't let anyone in." Jake added. "Lopez, you keep checking the main room. I might have missed him." Lopez nodded. "Don't cause any panic. That's the last thing we need. I'll search the other rooms here." Jake stated, then walked down the hallway.  
  
Pete and Kylie turned on the light to one of the rooms on the top floor of the youth center. It was empty. Kylie walked in, and Pete closed the door behind them. They walked into the middle of the room, and sat on a table. "Are we meant to be in here?" Kylie asked. Pete shrugged.  
"I doubt it. But I wanted to talk to you in private, and nobody will come up here." Pete explained. "Well, I dunno what to say really." Kylie smiled, having a feeling that she knew what he wanted to say.  
"You don't?" she said. Pete looked at her.  
"It's been a while since I've asked anyone this, really." Pete told her, still trying to think of how to say what he wanted to say.  
"Been a while since you asked what?" Kylie asked, waiting for him to ask the question. She knew what her answer would be.  
"Will you..." Pete began, when suddenly the door burst open. A man stood there, looking at them. "Jesus!" Pete yelled. "What do you want?" he asked, pissed off.  
"Are you Pete Tomlinson?" asked the man. Pete nodded. The man pulled out an identification badge. "I'm Jake Loomis, FBI." he stated. Jake jumped up.  
"I haven't done anything!" Pete insisted.  
"I know, but someone is here, and they want you dead." Jake told him. Pete looked at him.  
"Is this a joke?" Pete asked. "Did Bill put you up to this?"  
"No, I don't know Bill." Jake told him.  
"What's going on?" Kylie asked, sounding fairly frightened.  
"Look, I need you to come with me, or you'll die!" Jake stated, looking at Pete. Pete spotted someone moving up the stairs behind Jake. The second person was moving slowly, and looked fairly big.  
"Behind you!" Kylie shouted, noticing the figure as well. Jake turned around, and saw a tall, well built man in black clothing and a white mask.  
"Myers..." Jake muttered, recognizing the man. "Go!" he yelled at the two teens. "Fire escape!" He pulled out his pistol and fired three bullets at Myers. They barely affected him. Pete and Kylie quickly ran to the fire escape, and climbed down the ladder. The reached the bottom, and looked up.  
Jake realized that his gun was useless against Myers, and ran towards the fire escape. He grabbed the ladder, and slid down it, landing on his feet at the bottom. He looked up. Myers was nowhere to be seen. He grabbed the two teens. "This way!" he yelled, running to the cars. As they reached his car, Jake turned to face Mike. "Get Lopez, we're leaving!" he yelled, unlocking the car. as Mike ran into the building, Pete and Kylie jumped into the back of the car.  
  
Lopez walked into the bathroom, needing to take a leak. As he walked in, he saw something on the floor. He peered round the cubicle corner and saw a dead body laying there, wearing a costume similar to Myers. "Jesus!" Lopez said, running back out. He looked around. Mike ran up to him. "There's a dead kid in there!" he yelled. Some teens close by heard him, and ran into the main room.  
"We've gotta go!" Mike yelled. "We've got Jake and some other girl, but Myers is here too!"  
"No shit!" Lopez replied, and they both ran out of the building. Moments later, a flood of teens ran out, some screaming, as news of the murder reached them all.  
"Fuck!" Jake cursed. They didn't need all this panic right now. Mike jumped into the car and into the seat beside Jake. As the crowd died down, they all saw a figure at the end of the alleyway.  
"Go!" Mike yelled at Jake. Jake tried to start up the car, but the engine wouldn't co-operate. Lopez saw the figure, and pulled out his gun.  
"Get outta here!" he ordered the two FBI agents. He aimed the gun at the man, who was now slowly walking forwards.  
"The gun is useless!" Jake warned him. "Get in your car and get outta here!" Lopez ignored him, and started to fire at Myers. "Shit!" Jake yelled, slamming his hands onto the steering wheel. Suddenly, the car roared to life, and Jake quickly drove them down the road, out of danger for now.  
Lopez continued to fire at the oncoming figure. It reached him as he ran out of ammunition, and it threw him down the alleyway, into the ladder. He hit it hard, and collapsed to the ground, dropping his gun just in front of him. He wa stunned, and could barely move.  
He managed to look up at the man, who was now standing near him. It knelt down and picked up his gun, then stood up. With it's other hand, it picked up Lopez and propped him up next to the ladder. Lopez looked at the man, who was pointing the gun at his face. He spat blood at him, hitting the man's white mask. "Fuck you.." he muttered. The man pulled back it's arm, and smashed the barrel of the pistol through Lopez's face, killing him instantly. 


	6. Face Off

Time : 20:23

Manhattan

Jake spun the car around a corner, narrowly missing another car heading the opposite way. The driver skidded to a halt as Jake sped past him, and he yelled abusively at him. Jake ignored the other driver, and continued to drive at high speed through the streets. 

"What the hell is going on?" Pete asked, looking behind them instinctively.

"You're life is in danger, we're here to help you." Jake replied, concentrating on not crashing the car. "You know of a Michael Myers?"

"Yeah, I've heard the stories." Pete stated. "Some psycho who killed his family members on Halloween. Where was it, some place in Illinois?"

"Haddensfield." Jake said. "Now you've met him."

"That was Myers?" Kylie asked, shocked and surprised at the same time. "I thought he was killed!"

"Obviously not." Mike said.

"But what's this got to do with us?" Pete asked. "What have we done?"

"He's not after the girl, just you." Jake answered. "You're related to him, and you're also the last one in his family tree who is alive."

"Oh, shit." Pete muttered. "How can we stop him?"

"To be honest, I don't know if he can be stopped." Jake explained. "My father tried many times in the past, but never succeeded. I think the best idea is to just run like hell."

"That's easy enough, just speed up a little!" Kylie stated. Suddenly, Jake swerved around a corner too quickly, and the car turned over on its side, and carried on into a roll, before coming to a stop, leaning up against a wall of a shop nearby.

"Fucking nice one." Mike muttered, climbing up and out of the window. "It won't be Myers that kills us, it'll be you!" Jake looked up at him, and then climbed out of the wreck.

"Shut up, asshole. We're ok for now; no way can he find us this fast." He reassured everyone. Kylie jumped down onto the road, swiftly followed by Pete. As he landed on his feet, something caught his eye. A figure stood in the middle of the road, at the corner. It wore the white mask Pete had seen on the murderer.

"Oh, shit!" he yelled. "He's here!" Jake and Mike looked at the figure, pulling out their weapons.

"No way he can find us, huh?" Mike asked, sarcastically.

"I think it's safe to say that Lopez is dead." Jake told him. "You two, that hotel over there. Run!" Pete and Kylie didn't argue, instead ran as fast as they could to the tall building. As they did, Jake and Mike fired at the man, now walking slowly towards them. The bullets hit their target, but he man kept walking towards them, feeling no pain.

"Ok, I think we should run now!" Mike said to his partner, reloading his weapon. The figure marched up to him, and stabbed Mike in the chest. He screamed as he went down, and Jake reloaded his weapon.

"Mike!" he yelled, unloading half a clip into Myers' head. They did next to nothing to stop him, but tore away parts of his skull. His brain was now visible, and the white mask was now covered in blood and brain matter. Jake backed away slowly, continuing to fire. "Die, you mother fucker!" he yelled frantically, but Myers carried on walking towards him. Suddenly, two more shots were fired, hitting Myers in the back.

"Hey!" Mike yelled at him, one hand holding his wound. "Come and finish the job, dickhead!" Myers turned around, and walked towards the dieing man. "Run!" he yelled at Jake. "Make sure the other two are safe. I'll take care of this son of a bitch!" Jake looked at the hotel, the two teenagers nowhere in sight. Then he looked at Mike. He was pulling himself back along the road towards the car wreck. "Go!" Mike yelled, reaching his destination.

"But…" Jake started. Myers was almost on Mike now.

"Fucking run!" Mike ordered, aiming his gun at the gas tank on the bottom of the car.

"Shit!" Jake muttered, realising what he was about to do. He turned and ran towards the hotel, not looking back.

"You can't be here without a reservation!" the clerk told Pete, who was now getting frustrated. "You will have to leave, or I'll call the police."

"The cops are the ones that sent us here!" Pete stated again. "If you don't let us in, we will die!" Suddenly, a violent explosion shook the room, almost knocking them over.

"What was that?" Kylie asked. "Was that him?" As she said that, Jake ran through the door, slamming it behind him.

"Lock this door." He ordered the clerk.

"Who are you?" was the reply. Jake pulled out his badge.

"Jake Loomis, FBI. Lock this door, now." He said, walking past him. Pete and Kylie quickly followed him.

"Where's the other one?" Pete asked, looking back at the door, which the clerk was now locking.

"Dead." Jake answered bluntly. They reached the elevator as they heard a smash. Pete spun round to see the clerk fall to the ground, a large piece of glass piercing his left eye. Pete looked up from the body to the killer. It looked less human than before. The mask had been all but destroyed in the explosion; half of it was still intact, if slightly burnt. The other side of his face was a bloody mess, nothing like an actual face. The eye stared at him wildly, the eyelid probably ripped off. A few teeth were visible, yet no mouth. It was a frightening sight, and almost made Pete throw up. Kylie saw the figure, and screamed.

Jake punched the button next to the elevator doors. Nothing happened. He turned around to see what was left of Myers slowly walk towards them. He hammered the button again and again, panicking. "C'mon, c'mon!" he muttered frantically. Suddenly, the doors opened, and the three survivors piled into the elevator. Jake slammed the button for the top floor of the building as soon as he saw it, and the doors started to close. Myers was a few metres away, and reached out. Kylie screamed again, but the doors closed inches away from Myers' fingertips.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Kylie asked, scared shitless after seeing it. "What the fucking hell is it?"

"I don't know, but it ain't human!" Jake stated. "And I don't know how to kill it."

"What?" Pete asked, not wanting to believe what he'd just heard. "How can it not die?"

"Look, shooting it, beheading it, blowing it up won't do fuck all! I'm out of ideas!" Jake replied. "It's like a Goddamn robot."

"That's it!" Pete exclaimed, almost jumping into the air. "Robot!"

"What?" Kylie asked. Jake raised an eyebrow at the boy, who looked at him, not believing the agent hadn't thought of it already.

"Terminator! They melted it!" he explained.

"That was Terminator Two." Jake corrected him. "Besides, how the hell do we melt him? There's not a steelworks for miles."

"Shit, good point." Pete muttered. "But there is a building site nearby, right?"

"Yeah, not too far away. We can run there no problem." Kylie replied. "Why?"

"We bury the bastard." Pete answered. "If he won't die, then he'll have to live forever trapped underground." Jake looked at the boy, thought about the idea, and then smiled slightly.

The elevator doors opened slowly, and Myers walked inside. He looked around. It was empty. They must have gotten off at another floor. Myers turned around and walked out of the elevator, towards the stairs. 

After almost a minute, the metal grate at the top of the elevator moved, and then disappeared up into the elevator shaft. Jake lowered his head into the elevator, and looked for Myers. He was gone. He silently dropped down to the ground, then helped Kylie and Pete. "We have to get out of here without bumping into him." Kylie whispered.

"Actually, we need to lure him to the building site. We have to find him, and make him follow us." Pete replied.

"Run!" Jake suddenly yelled. The two teens looked at the end of the corridor to see Myers walking quickly towards them.

"Where? He's in the way of the stairs!" Kylie asked, looking around desperately for a way to escape. Suddenly, she found it. A laundry shoot. "In here!" she shouted, opening it and jumping in. Pete followed her, as did Jake. Before he dropped down, he looked at Myers again. Myers stopped and stared at Jake, and he stared straight back. Myers lunged forward, swinging a large knife towards Jake. It narrowly missed the back of his head as he let go of the edge of the shoot, disappearing into the darkness. Myers looked down, then turned around and walked away.

Jake landed heavily in a pile of dirty laundry, and rolled down it, onto the floor. He jumped to his feet and saw Pete and Kylie heading towards the door in the corner. "This must be the back way." Pete stated, opening it. He looked out of it, seeing if it was safe to head out that way. "All clear." He said, and they all ran out into the alleyway.

"Which way to the site from here?" Jake asked, looking up at the building.

"Follow me." Kylie stated, running towards the road. Pete and Jake followed closely, and they reached the road. Jake looked at the entrance to the hotel, and Myers stared at him.

"Quickly!" he told Kylie, and she ran in the opposite direction to Myers, who stood where he was. He watched the three disappear round the corner, then walked in the same direction, confident that by the end of the night his nephew would die by his hand.


	7. Showdown

Time : 20:37

Delta-line Building Corporation Building Site

Manhattan

Kylie ran up to the chain-link fence around the building site, and stopped. Jake and Pete caught up with her, and they looked into the site. "It looks dead." Pete stated.

"You sure this is going to work?" Jake asked him. Pete shrugged.

"Guess we'll have to find out." He replied, and then started walking towards the opening in the fence. He slipped through it, followed by Kylie, then Jake. As he passed through the fence, Jake turned around to see if Myers was following them. The road in front of him was deserted. Myers was nowhere in sight.

"I don't see him." Jake muttered, so quietly the other two could barely hear him. He walked over to them. "Ok, so how do we bury him?"

"See that over there?" Pete pointed to the cement pouring machine. "When he stands under it, we drown him in concrete mix." Jake looked at the machine, then at Pete.

"How do we get him to stand there in the first place?" he asked.

"He's after me. I'm gonna lure him under it." Pete answered bluntly. Kylie looked up at him.

"You gotta be kidding!" she stated, shocked by the idea. "He'll kill you!"

"You got any better ideas?" Pete asked her. She didn't reply, not knowing how to answer. "Right, it's settled." He looked at Jake. "You and I do all the luring crap. Kylie, you get behind those controls. When I give the signal, let him have it." Kylie nodded, her fear showing from her expression. Pete leant towards her, and kissed her gently.

When they finished, Kylie looked into his eyes. "Be careful." She whispered to him. He smiled at her.

"You too." He replied, then turned to look at the gate. Kylie ran over to the controls. Pete walked up beside Jake.

"You really think this is gonna work?" Jake asked the boy. Pete didn't look up at the man.

"No. Not really." He replied, bluntly, but as a joke.

"Me neither." Jake said. He knelt down on one knee, and reached down his leg. He pulled a small, metallic item from the top of his boot, and handed it to Pete. Pete looked at it, then placed his finger on the trigger. It felt warm.

"It's loaded. Only holds five shots though, so make them count." Jake explained. Pete nodded, and placed the weapon in his jacket pocket.

"I thought bullets didn't do shit to him, anyway." Pete reminded him.

"Then don't shoot him." Jake told him, not knowing what he meant himself. Suddenly, a noise near the gate startled them. They both pulled out their weapons and aimed at the source.

A paint can rolled against a rock, clattering along the rocky ground beneath it. A dog howled in the far distance. The wind whispered loudly in their ears. But Michael Myers did not make a sound. Pete wondered if he'd even followed them. Maybe he'd lost their trail. Or maybe he'd passed out from blood loss. Maybe he'd…

Footsteps now. Each step made a rough, crunching sound on the gravel. Jake and Pete spun round, pointing their weapons at the security guard. "Shit!" he yelled, raising his hands to the air quickly. "Don't shoot!" Jake lowered his weapon, and took a step towards him.

"It's ok, I'm FBI. This place is not safe, you should get out of here immediately." He told him. The security guard looked at him, puzzled. He was an old man, maybe a little deaf.

"What are you talking about, son?" the old guard asked.

"There's a man who's trying to kill us." Pete started to explain. "He's coming here, now."

"Well, I got a radio in my office, I can call for help, if you want." The guard offered. Pete looked up at Jake, who nodded.

"Sure, tell them to send whoever they can here straight away. Make sure they're armed. And then get the hell outta here." He replied.

"Sure thing, son." The old man said, then turned around and started to walk away, a little slowly from old age.

"Where the fuck is he?" Pete murmured, looking around.

The old security guard closed the door to his office as he walked in, then walked over to his desk. He pulled out the chair and sat down on it. With one hand, he reached over to the radio transmitter, and with the other he opened up the draw to his desk and pulled out a bottle of whisky. He placed the glass on the table, then froze.

He turned around, and saw the door was open. He grunted, then stood up. He stood in the entrance to the office, looking outside. Nobody was there. "Must've been the wind…" he muttered to himself, and closed the door. He turned around to sit at his desk again, and almost had a heart attack when he saw the tall figure in front of him.

Both Jake and Pete jumped at the sound of gunfire. It was definitely on the building site. They looked at each other. "The guard…" Jake whispered. Without thinking, they both ran in the direction the old man had gone earlier. It didn't take them long to figure out where the man's office was, because as they turned the corner around a large piece of machinery, the security guard's head smashed through the window ahead of them, landing in a muddy puddle nearby.

"Fuck!" Pete muttered, almost throwing up. Jake looked at his weapon, then towards the office.

"Alright, this is it." He said. "Wait here. I'll lure him outside, then you get his attention and take him to the concrete thing." He explained. Pete nodded.

"Just don't get killed." He told him. Jake looked at the boy, smiled, and then walked towards the office. He reached the door, which was closed. He drew in a deep, silent breath, then kicked at the door. It swung open violently, smashing into the metal filing cabinet beside it, and Jake took one step inside the room, gun pointing in front of him.

The office was empty, except for the headless corpse of the security guard, lying on the ground near to the broken window. Blood covered the floor around the body, and Jake looked away from it quickly. Suddenly, he realised why the room was empty. "Shit…"

Jake jumped down from the highest step onto the path outside, and looked over to Pete. Behind him, Myers was holding a shovel high above his head. Pete was oblivious to this fact, and Jake aimed his gun at his attacker. "Down!" Jake yelled. Pete dropped to the floor, and Jake fired four bullets. Myers staggered back, and Pete realised he had almost achieved his goal.

Pete jumped to his feet, and started to walk backwards, not taking his eyes off his uncle. The skin on Myers' face had already begun to regenerate. Part of his mouth had formed again, creating a twisted smile. Myers slowly walked towards Pete, and Jake stepped back, out of the way. "It's working!" Pete told him, almost happy. Jake watched as Pete started to lure Myers over to the concrete filler, and prayed that the boy's plan would work.

Pete stepped down into the sandpit, and looked up at the chute. It looked menacing, and Pete dreaded the thought of the concrete falling out now. He looked at Myers again, who was now almost directly in front of him. Myers took one step into the sandpit. "Now!" Pete yelled, and jumped out of the way as Myers swung the shovel at him. It skimmed his arm, but avoided causing any real damage.

Kylie punched the button, and a stream of liquid concrete poured down the chute, and landed straight onto Myers' head. The force of the impact knocked him to the floor. Pete sat up just in time to see his psychotic uncle submerge under the grey, lumpy mixture.

"Did it work?" Kylie called out, as Jake ran over to Pete, who was now lying on his back, with a large grin on his face.

"Yeah!" he called back, almost laughing. "We made it!" Jake laughed slightly, then looked at the concrete. It didn't make any movement at all. Myers was definitely gone.

17th September 2023

Time : 11:57

Delta-line Building Corporation Demolition Site

Manhattan

            The pneumatic drill shattered the concrete beneath it, tearing up small chunks as it hit the ground. The builder holding the drill pushed down hard, wanting to finish the job quickly so he could get something to eat. The noise of the drill would have deafened him, had he not been wearing the ear protectors. He hummed loudly to himself as he worked.

            The drill suddenly shot down slightly, and a red liquid oozed up around the head of the drill. The worker looked down and saw it. Startled, he switched the drill off, and turned around. "Hey! Over here!" he yelled. A group of 3 other workers ran towards him as he knelt down beside the pool of blood.

            "What the fuck?" asked one of the workers. "There's something underneath the concrete!"

            Just over an hour had passed while the men working at the site finally unearthed the body of a tall, mutilated man. His face was totally unrecognizable, and made some of the workers feel sick. The body itself had been well preserved, almost as if it had been planted there the day before.

            They laid the corpse on the ground beside them, and stood around it, looking down at it in disbelief. It was the first time many of them had seen a dead body. "Check his clothes. He may have some identification, or something." One of the workers suggested.

            "Yeah. Good idea." Said another, and they all looked at the worker who had suggested the idea. "You do it." The worker shrugged, and knelt down beside the body. He looked along its clothes for any pockets, but couldn't see any.

            "Hey, I don't think…" Before the man could finish his sentence, the dead body's arm shot upwards, and its fingers wrapped around the man's throat. The other workers jumped back screaming.

            The dead body slowly rose to its feet, sill holding the man by his throat. He was choking and struggling, but could do nothing to make the thing let go. Suddenly, the body squeezed its fingers, and crushed the man's larynx. Blood flowed from the gaping hole in his neck as the body dropped it to the ground.

            Myers looked around him, surveying the area carefully. Not a lot had changed from the last time he was on the surface. Buildings where taller, the road was closer, cars looked slightly different, but overall the city hadn't seemed to change much. None of this mattered to Myers though. He still had a job to do.

            Myers silently walked towards the gate of the demolition site.

THE END


End file.
